


《幸存者》chapter（4）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu





	《幸存者》chapter（4）

Loki并不意外自己在清晨就醒了过来。除了Thor压在自己胸口的胳膊让他有些气闷，沉睡中的alpha侧卧在警官的右侧，挤压出饱满结实的胸肌，小麦色的皮肤上疤痕交错，Loki一边摸着它们琢磨是弹孔还是刀疤，一边等Thor迷迷糊糊地醒过来。

alpha皱着眉颤了颤睫毛，却出乎意料地骤然睁开了眼睛，在看见Loki的那一瞬间猛地屏住了呼吸，几秒过后才松懈下浑身紧绷的肌肉，沙哑地抱住Omega说了句早安。

“只是轻微的PTSD，还没到需要心理治疗的地步。”雇佣兵的语调极慢，像是在逐字逐句的斟酌，“我做了个梦，以为自己躺在战壕里，头顶上都是横飞的子弹，几步开外血肉横飞。”

“我刚进缉毒科那会儿胆子比谁都小，第一次从警匪交火的前线回来时，连煎鸡蛋的油爆声都能吓到我。”Loki堂而皇之地把Thor脖子上从不离身的军牌解了下来，雇佣兵下意识地抓住了他的手，却还是望着Omega的眼睛妥协了，“通常我在一个alpha身边醒过来......会做一个选择。”

“什么？”清晨有时会伴随晨勃，Thor顺着Omega的胸口摸了下去，警官毫无遮掩的情欲反倒纯粹而坦荡，“至少你没有试过在行尸遍地的帐篷里......”“我有时会留下一个纸条，上面是我的邮箱，或者号码。”alpha缓缓地沉下腰嵌进了Omega湿软的身体，Loki低低地喘息了一声，向Thor露出了修长的脖颈，“但更多的时候，我什么都不留。”

“那我呢？”Loki在清醒时的性事上是另一种性感，他像个游刃有余的浪子，用被征服的姿态撩拨着alpha替他卖命，而Thor是他收网的猎物，“如果我在你家的沙发上醒过来，或者是宾馆的浴缸里......你会留给我什么？”

“小费。”Loki低声笑了起来，Thor佯装恼怒地在他身上啃了好几口，他们差点打闹到弄翻了帐篷，“我会把身上所有的现金都掏给你，哈......停下......”

“不是现在，Loki。”Omega在动情时，信息素依旧是冷清的，像一株艳丽而伤人的植物被彻底揉碎，Thor看着Loki湿漉而微颤的目光，抚摸着Omega随着喘息而起伏的肋骨和胸膛，他重重地撞了几下，警官别过头呜咽着锢住了雇佣兵的肩膀，“我从试图接近你的那一刻起，就从没想过离开。”

“I know，Thor.”炽热的温度，雷雨般的情潮，这一切在末世中奢侈而虚妄，以至于Loki难以相信他遇见了Thor，“I know.”

Loki和Peter制定了寻找其他社区的线路图，他们想要去南方的一处小镇碰碰运气，来回的车程只有一天。Thor在想办法同fandral和sif解释清楚自己为什么会从Loki的帐篷里钻出来之后，在营地的警戒线外加了一圈尖头向外的长木棍，这至少能挡住大部分离群的行尸。

“sif看上去很想给我一枪子儿，”Loki靠着吉普车看着Thor向自己走近，笑得像个为自己闯的祸沾沾自喜的小混蛋，“也许她觉得......我比行尸抢先吃掉了你的脑子。”“早，Peter。”Thor没有正面回答，他笑着冲棕发的青年打了声招呼，“我欠你个人情。”“我只是为了Loki，Mr.odinson。”

“她是对的，你看上去比和我上床之前蠢多了。”警官笑着拉开了车门，冲一脸看好戏望着这边的Peter瞪了一眼，“别太紧张，我就是有这个毛病。”“我并不担心这个。”Thor坐进了驾驶座，饱经风霜的吉普车咯吱呻吟了一声，alpha侧过身凑近了Loki的耳廓，看着Omega脖颈上的皮肤肉眼可见地一寸寸变红，“你依旧为我着迷，Loki。”

“狂妄自大的alpha。”警官欲盖弥彰地看向窗外，车队飞快地驶过公路，行尸被远远地抛在身后，变成蹒跚徘徊的一个黑点，“有空我们得理一理我们之间的关系，Thor。”“随你，我一向没什么计划。”

他们在接近黄昏的时候找到了那个叫做“萨卡”的小镇，瞭望台是用木板临时搭建的，Peter认为萨卡镇的复合钢材外墙是从附近的一家大型建材卖场收集的，简直就是个风水宝地。

“我要定这里了，我会先去想办法和这里的决策人谈一谈，”Loki的眼神亮得像看见了什么肥美可口的猎物，“如果谈不成......”“我负责来硬的。”Thor接过了话题，“这不会比拿下一个阿富汗的军事基地更难，唯一可惜的地方就是我们没有火箭筒。”

“我收回之前的话，”警官捏着雇佣兵的下巴亲了他一口，“你辣爆了，宝贝儿。” 

“well......”Peter瞠目结舌地合上了嘴，Loki彻底颠覆了这个16岁的青少年对警察的所有看法，“我去找找附近有什么地道，小镇底下总是有各种各样的管道，但我不保证所有人都能钻得进去。”

“做你最擅长的，Peter。”Loki拍了拍alpha日渐宽阔的肩膀，“你已经比两年前我刚碰见你时进步多了，昨晚上你甚至救了我一命。”“我只是用......alpha的直觉赌了一把，you know。”Peter抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，看向不远处正在和其他人一起布置营地的雇佣兵，“我只是觉得......只能是Thor。”

“别紧张，Peter。”Loki笑着揉了揉Peter毛茸茸的脑袋，他只有对着这个孩子时才会有那么几分温柔和宽容的意思，“我可不觉得我会看错人，你很好。”

“你有什么计划？”夜晚围着篝火时，Peter和几个年轻人正在处理一只从镇外林子里猎到的野鹿，Thor走到警官的身边坐下，“你知道拿下这个社区没你说得那么简单，不是么？”

“也许小镇人会皆大欢喜地接纳我们，也许......杀了所有发现他们存在的人。”Loki始终握着手枪，他在精神紧绷时就会这么做，警官总是有一种有什么大事即将发生的直觉，“我曾经这么做过，我们的巡逻队发现了一个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙一直在监狱附近徘徊，我拷问出他和几个人打算抢夺我们的社区，于是我把他放了回去......然后找到了他们的营地。”

“你杀了他们所有人？”Thor问。

“所有反抗的人，几乎是所有人。”Loki的五指对着篝火张开又握紧，“除了一个疯女人，她似乎是被他们囚禁虐待的受害者，从枪声响起的那一刻就在不停地尖叫，我不可能收留她，尖叫声会引来行尸。”

“我把她留在了那个尸体遍地的营地，那等于判了她死刑。”Loki自嘲地笑了笑，“我告诉过你，Thor，别把我想得太好。”“我不会做出比你更好的选择，Loki。”Thor抬手揉了揉Omega的后颈，这其实是一个压制的动作，但他的动作更像是安抚，或者压制了Loki心理所有的不安，“没有一个在行尸遍地的末世活下来的人，手上是完全干净的，如果有机会的话我想告诉你一些我的......”

“Loki！”Peter近乎尖锐的大叫声从林子深处传来，Loki和Thor对视了一眼，快速地起身向声音来源跑去。

“John在哪儿？！”警官扔给了Thor一个对讲机，两人在接近Peter呼救的地点时分开了，从两头包抄接近，“他也不再在营地！”“也许和Peter在一起，”雇佣兵压低的嗓音透过无线电传来，“袭击他们的不是行尸，否则不可能没有枪响，小心。”

“你们是该小心点，”而他们还来不及分头行动，周遭突然亮起了一圈火光，七八个全副武装的男人突然出现包围了两人，“谁会让乳臭未干的毛头小子端着猎枪到处乱跑呢。”

“别管我，Loki！”Peter和John被押着赶进了包围圈，Thor突然向其中一个人冲了过去，刚将他扑到厮打了起来，就被其他同伙拽开踹了几脚，重新被赶进了包围圈，“这是个陷阱！”

“我也发现了。”Loki将手中的武器放到地上，举起了双手，向领头的那个男人扬声喊道，“你们想要什么？！”

“Anything.”这伙人像是一直游荡在附近的地界上，靠抢劫物资为生，“带我们去你真正的营地，我们拿完就走，否则你们一个都活不了。”男人狞笑着将枪口顶上了Peter的脑袋，“从这个到处乱窜的飞毛腿小子开始。”

“Loki，别听......”“好，我带你去。”Loki立刻妥协了，Omega面色苍白，看上去被吓坏了，“god，把你那该死的枪从我弟弟头上挪开......”

“你带路，宝贝儿。”男人转而走过来挟持了Loki，捏着他肩膀的手不老实地磨蹭，“长这么高的Omega可真少见，啧......我挺好奇那个金毛的大块头有没有上过你。”“别伤害任何人，我会带你去......”Omega连声音都在发抖，踉跄着慢吞吞地往林子外走，直到包围圈松散开的那一刻，“Thor！”

“Copy that.”

闪光弹的剧烈强光在暗夜中爆燃，Loki闭着眼狠狠一拳挥向了身后，挟持着他的男人轰然倒下。Peter和John飞快地向反方向跑去，分散了火力之后击倒了包围圈的大部分敌人，而Thor在强光散去之前解决了架住他的两个人，扭断了他们的脖子。

“你怎么知道我从那家伙身上偷了闪光弹？”Loki因为常年戴隐形眼镜而有些畏光，他猛眨着眼睛坐在尸体旁边，直到晕眩过去，“别对我抛媚眼，babe。”

“警察怎么可能漏过一个扒手的小动作？你也不会平白无故地冲过去挨打，”Loki扶着Thor的胳膊站了起来，“我讨厌所有说我长得太高的alp......小心！”

Loki是对着Peter吼的，Peter或者John显然是没有痛下杀手，因为其中一个倒在他们脚边的男人醒了过来，冲青年举起了枪......

Thor比Loki更快地冲了过去，雇佣兵向猎豹一般扑了过去，他罩在了Peter身上，而穷途末路的枪手射光了弹夹里所有的子弹。

1，2，3，4，......Loki见过无数次血花爆开在人体上的场面，以他的性格，他甚至会用华丽的辞藻来向你形容那样血腥而凄美的慢镜头，但这一次，被5颗子弹贯穿胸膛的，是Thor。

人在极度的震惊之下几乎是失聪的，Loki大吼着扑了过去，他接住了Thor倒下的身体，但alpha已经陷入了休克，喷薄而出的鲜血从他的胸口和腹部涌出。

No......no......

警官抱着怀中渐渐冷却的身体，连呼吸都被初冬的空气渐渐冻结。Peter摇晃着他的肩膀大吼着什么，而一粒白色的晶体落在了Loki颤动的睫毛上。

所有的感官潮涌般回归。

“Thor撑不了多久！Loki听着，我们得马上......”“有人来了。”“什么？”寂静下来的夜色被无数脚步声充斥，火光照亮了每个人的瞳孔，Peter回头，看见沉默站着的人群中，一个蓝胡子的中年人越众而出，眼神精悍狡猾，“你是谁？”

“我来自萨卡镇，人们通常称呼我为尊师。”尊师笑着抬了抬手，立刻有人抬着担架走到了Thor的身边，“但你们也能叫我......”

“高天尊。”


End file.
